Ash's Sexcapades
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: A Collection of One-Shots detailing Ash's Sexual Adventures. Some AU. Mostly Not Connected.
1. May

**Chapter 1: May**

May sighed as she rested on the bunk beds the Pokémon Center provided. She and her friends, Ash, Brock, and her little brother Max had finally made it to the Center after trekking such a long way. It was nice to rest on a soft mattress rather than the hard ground. Besides, their Pokémon needed a good rest too. She had no idea where Brock and Max was, but knew that Ash was still in the Center. She just turned to look out the window when she felt a pair of hands cup her breasts. She froze.

"Easy May, it's just me" Ash said softly.

May relaxed as Ash played with her breasts through her shirt.

"Ash we can't, Brock and Max can come back any minute" May said.

"Don't worry May, Brock is keeping Max occupied" Ash said.

May turned around to look at her friend and lover. She and Ash have been having a sexual relationship for a few months now. She enjoyed how Ash took her and she loved having his cock inside her too. Ash was a caring lover when you wanted him to be and when you wanted a serious fucking he'd give it to you.

Ash leaned in kissing May heatedly. May responded by kissing back with the same intensity. Their kissing soon turned into groping one another. Their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. They knew what the other liked so they didn't linger in some spots like they did in others.

May pulled Ash to her bed and they fell onto it. Their kissing became more intense and soon clothes were being tossed. Ash was in his underwear and May in her bra and panties.

Ash took off May's bra and took off May's panties with his teeth. As he made his way back up May he kissed her feet, thighs, stomach, breasts, neck, then her lips. May sighed as Ash did this. She in return pulled off Ash's underwear removing the last bit of clothing that halted their interaction.

Ash was hard and ready to go, but May wanted it in her mouth before he shoved it into her pussy. She got on her knees and licked Ash's cock. Ash groaned as he felt May's talent tongue get to work. May knew just what to do get Ash to come. May was lathering Ash's cock with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. She remembered the first time she did this and she gagged since Ash's cock was so big and thick. She learned how to get around this problem and now can deep-throat like a pro.

As May bobbed her head up and down the length of Ash's cock he held her head caressing her hair and face.

"Yes May, god yes" Ash hissed.

May sped up her movement and used one of her hands to cup Ash's balls. She heard him grunt and knew he was close to coming. But before she could get him off Ash pulled her off him. She looked up at Ash with a look of confusion.

"As much as I want to come in your mouth May I'd rather come inside of you" Ash said.

May became quite wet from this. She loved it when Ash came inside of her. They rarely ever used a condom since they hated the feel of latex or rubber between them. But she was on the pill so that helped them a bit.

Ash pulled May up and kissed her then pushed her onto the bed. He got down on his knees and began licking May out. May moaned as she felt Ash's tongue in her. She loved Ash doing this to her. It first freaked her out and thought it was disgusting, but soon she loved it and asked for it whenever they had time.

Ash loved the taste of May, he couldn't get enough. He licked, sucked, and probed May's pussy to his heart's content. He felt May's inner walls constrict and his mouth was flooded with juices. He drank up as much as he could, but still there was a bit dripping from his chin. He climbed up and kissed May again. May tasted herself and she savored the taste.

Soon Ash plunged his cock into May making her gasp. Ash always marveled at how tight May was even after how many times they've done it. May seemed to be one of those girls that can keep her pussy tight.

Ash pulled out then plunged back in. He soon got into a rhythm with May moving her hips to keep up. Her arms were wrapped around Ash's neck with her legs wrapped around Ash's waist to push him deeper into her.

"Oh god Ash, fuck me" May moaned.

Ash complied and began pumping in and out of May faster and harder. This made May moan louder. Ash dipped his head and began ravishing May's breasts. May's breasts were a size C and May loved Ash's attention to them.

"Yes Ash, lick my breasts lick them" May groaned.

Ash knew he was close to coming.

"I'm close to coming May" he grunted.

"Come inside me Ash, please I need it" May panted.

Ash felt his balls tighten and soon May's pussy was flooded with Ash's warm seed. May sighed as she was filled.

"Thank you Ash" May said.

"My pleasure May" Ash said with a smirk.

May rolled her eyes and then fell asleep.


	2. Dawn

**Chapter 2: Dawn**

Dawn was a complete mess. She was in her first Grand Festival and the nerves were getting to her. Her two friends, Ash and Brock saw this and did their best to calm her. But nothing worked, not even shopping calmed the blue haired coordinator.

"Dawn come with me and I'll help you with your nerves" Ash said gently.

Dawn nodded. She was willing to try anything right now so she wouldn't mess up on stage. She followed Ash to a secluded alleyway.

"So, um Ash, what is it you can do to help me?" Dawn asked.

She felt a pair of lips touch hers and a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She was completely shocked by this and didn't know how to respond.

"Relax Dawn, let me take care of you" Ash whispered in her ear.

Dawn just nodded. She trusted Ash completely.

She felt one of Ash's hand travel under her skirt and he yanked down her panties. She was very shocked by this, but before she could protest Ash's hand began playing with her pussy. Now she wasn't new to this, but having someone else playing with her private area was most exhilarating and a bit frightening. She was doing her best not to moan too loud since she didn't want to be caught. She bit her lip at times to stop a moan from escaping.

Ash seemed to know what he was doing and his calloused hand made it even more enjoyable than her smooth one. Dawn knew she was close to coming.

"Ash, Ash, I going to come" she whispered desperately.

"That's it Dawn, come for me" Ash said huskily.

Dawn came and slumped slightly. That was strongest orgasm she had ever had. If it wasn't for Ash's other arm holding her up she have collapsed to the ground.

"How do you feel Dawn?" Ash asked.

"I feel good Ash" Dawn responded.

"Want to feel even better?" Ash asked.

Dawn nodded.

Ash removed his arm around Dawn and undid his belt and then shimmied out of his pants and boxers. Dawn could only stare at the first male cock she'd ever laid eyes on. Ash's cock was big and thick and she worried what he was going to do with it.

"On your knees Dawn" Ash commanded.

Dawn nervously obeyed she got on her knees until she was eye level with Ash's cock.

"Open your mouth Dawn" Ash commanded.

Dawn did as she was told and soon Ash pushed his cock into Dawn's open mouth. Dawn's tongue snaked around the foreign object to taste it. Ash moaned and that made Dawn pull back.

"D-d-did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No Dawn, keep doing that" Ash said.

Dawn moved and got Ash's cock got back in her mouth and began to move her tongue around Ash's cock. She liked the taste. Soon Ash began to slowly pump his cock in and out of Dawn's mouth.

"That's it Dawn, damn you're good at this for a rookie" Ash moaned.

Dawn was pleased by the compliment and redoubled her efforts.

Ash was grunting lowly and soon he gave a short grunt and Dawn's mouth was filled with a strange liquid. It tasted salty, but not unpleasant. She swirled it in her mouth mentally debating whether to spit it out or swallow it. She decided to swallow it since it didn't seem harmful.

"That was wonderful Dawn" Ash said pulling his friend up.

"Thanks Ash" Dawn said blushing.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked.

Dawn nodded. She knew what Ash meant though she was a bit scared at what was about happen. Ash's thing was so big. She didn't think it would fit in her.

Spread your legs a little more" Ash said.

Dawn did as she was told and spread her legs a bit more and she felt a draft. She shivered. But that didn't last as Ash moved in closer. He kissed her hard as he shoved into her virgin hole. He broke through her barrier. Dawn wanted to scream in pain, but with Ash's mouth over hers she couldn't. Soon the pain subsided and Ash seemed to know this as he slowly pulled out. Dawn whined at the action. But Ash thrusted back in making Dawn moan in return.

Ash had Dawn pushed up against the wall with only her dress keeping her from getting scratches from the stone. Dawn had her arms around Ash's neck holding him close and had her legs wrapped around Ash's waist trying to push him in deeper. Ash kept pumping in and out of Dawn as he kissed her face, neck and ears. Dawn was moaning as she relished the new sensations coursing through her. Never had she felt anything like this. It was so much better than any contest she had ever been in. With Ash peppering kisses all over her she felt loved.

She soon felt another orgasm well up within her and she gripped Ash's neck as it came. Ash kissed her hard to stop any sounds escaping her mouth. He swallowed a loud, long moan from the coordinator. He felt her tight inner walls clutch him and he had to stop so he wouldn't come so soon. He wanted this to last. He loved a tight pussy.

Ash began pumping again and Dawn was building another orgasm. This continued for several minutes until Ash knew he could hold back his orgasm.

"I'm going to come Dawn, where do you want it?" he asked.

"In me please Ash, I want to feel it" Dawn begged.

Ash just nodded and quicken his pace and soon came. Dawn came again for the umpteenth time. Both were sweaty and tired. Ash pulled out of Dawn, which made her whine in protest.

Soon they were dressed again and straighten out their clothes.

"Feel better?" Ash asked.

"100%" Dawn said with a smile.


	3. Nurse Joy

**Chapter 3: Nurse Joy**

It was late one night at the Pokémon Center. Everyone was asleep except for Ash since he awoke in need of a glass of water. He had gotten his water and was heading back to his room when he heard a sound. He stopped and strained his ears to listen. It sounded like creaking. Being a curious person he decided to check it out. It might be a burglar. He crept along until he found it was coming from Nurse Joy's room. He thought it was odd hearing the noise coming from Joy's room, but shrugged.

Ash opened the door to see a sight he'll never forget.

There on the bed was Nurse Joy, but she was completely naked. Her light skin stood out in the darkness. Ash could see that Joy had a hand on her private area and the other groping one of her C close to D sized breasts. She was moaning and panting.

Ash was totally shocked and turned on. He felt his pants tighten. He tried to fight the urge to whip it out and jack off since it wouldn't be right. But he couldn't help himself. He took off his pants and began to slowly jack off as watched the sight in front of him.

Joy was lost in her own pleasure unaware that she had an audience. She was close to coming and she needed it. How she wished she had a cock in her now. It had been so long since she had a good fucking. Her Center wasn't on a well traveled road and it got lonely. She felt her released and sighed as it washed over her. She turned and saw that trainer that came in earlier. She was quite embarrassed until she was what he was doing. He was jacking off and by the looks of it he had a nicely sized cock. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Ash was close to coming when he heard a new sound. He stopped what he was doing and saw Nurse Joy looking at him. He soon felt very embarrassed. He tried to pull up his pants.

"Don't" Joy said.

Ash stopped.

"Why don't you come over here, I think I can help you with your problem" Joy said.

Ash gulped. He didn't know if this was a trick, but he decided to take a chance. He closed the door and moved towards the bed. Once on the bed Joy pulled Ash's shirt off and began caressing his tanned body.

"My, you have a nice body" Joy commented in a breathy tone.

Ash blushed.

Joy then pulled Ash into a kiss and swirled her tongue. Ash wasn't new to kissing and knew what to do. He kissed Joy back and soon the kissing got more intense. Ash's hands decided to do some exploring since it felt right to do. His hands moved to Joy's breasts and began to squeeze and rub them. Joy moaned at the feel of someone else's hands on her. It was exhilarating.

She moved her hands down and began jerking Ash's cock, which made him gasp.

"My, you are a lovely specimen" she commented in the same breathy tone.

Wasting no time Joy positioned Ash's cock and pushed him into her. She gasped at once again being filled. Ash marveled at how wet and tight Joy was. He loved it. But he still had no clue what to do since he was a novice when it came to sex. So Joy instructed him and Ash was a quick study. He pumped in and out of Joy with her instructing him to go faster and harder. Ash obeyed and pounded the Pokémon nurse with all of his might.

They fucked for a while until Ash felt the familiar feeling. He knew he was about come.

"I'm going to come" he warned.

"Come inside me please, I haven't had come in me for so long" Joy begged.

Ash came and Joy felt the warm seed enter her. She sighed as she silently rejoiced in having cum inside her again. Ash was tired, but he was far from done. He was a teenage boy after all. Joy knew this too. She pulled out of Ash, which made him groan a bit from the loss of the warm wet feeling.

"Don't worry, we have all night" Joy said.

Before Ash could say a thing Joy got down and took his limp cock and placed it in her mouth. Ash was confused as to what she was doing, but that didn't last as Joy got to work. Ash began groaning and moaning as he placed his hands on the back of Joy's head caressing her pink hair. Joy was enjoying giving the trainer a blowjob. She bobbed her head up and down as she swirled her tongue around. She felt him harden in her mouth and she loved it. She also loved the taste of her juices on his cock. It tasted exquisite.

Ash couldn't hold back and without warning he came. Joy was shocked, but swallowed all she could of Ash's come. She was surprised at how much the boy came and wondered if the boy took care of his needs often enough. She had some cum dripping of her chin when she released Ash's cock. She wiped the leftover cum from his chin and wherever it fell.

Later Joy taught Ash how to lick a pussy. She gave him great instructions as Ash licked her cunt. Joy was withering as she moaned out commands. Soon she came and the warm pussy juice flooded Ash's face. He liked the taste of it and wondered in every girl tasted different or the same. He crawled up to Joy and they kissed. She enjoyed licking her juices off Ash's face. That's when she noticed he was hard again.

"Ready for another round?" Joy asked.

Ash nodded.

"Well then, go for it" Joy said spreading her legs.

Ash aimed his cock in and pushed in. He heard Joy sigh and he soon got to work. He pumped in and out of Joy enjoying it this time. And it seemed Joy was have a good time too. They came together this time and were both exhausted. But Ash knew he had to get back to his own bed. With a final kiss he left her.

The next morning Ash and his friends left. They waved Joy goodbye. Ash lingered and they kissed one last time. Joy went back inside and decided to call some relatives to spread some interesting news.


	4. Officer Jenny

**Chapter 4: Officer Jenny**

Ash couldn't believe it, he got separated from his friends. Now he was in the police station. He was nabbed by Officer Jenny when she saw him wandering. Thankfully she believed his tale and led him to the station so he could rest. Now here he was bored as hell. There wasn't anyone else in the station except for him and Jenny.

"You bored?" Jenny asked from her desk.

"Yeah" Ash answered.

"Sorry, but I am the only one on duty because of budget cuts" Jenny said.

Ash then smirked.

"I think I know of something to help pass the time" he suggested.

"Really, what is it?" Jenny asked.

Ash got up and went to Jenny's desk. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss. Jenny was shocked by the action, but soon melted into the kiss. She hadn't had any sex for a while and this trainer might be able to relieve some stress she had. Soon the kissing got more passionate. Ash broke away first.

"Any place we can do this with a bit of privacy?" he asked.

"We have an interrogation room" Jenny offered.

"That will do" Ash said.

Jenny led into the room and Ash saw that it wasn't much. A wooden table sat in the middle of a small room with four chairs. There was a big two-way mirror on the wall. Ash closed the door then attacked Jenny again. This time with more aggression. Jenny was surprised, but returned what she got. It didn't take long for them to be out of their clothes. Ash was cupping and Jenny's D sized breasts in his hands as she was jerking him off. Ash then bent his head down and began to lick and suck Jenny's nipples.

"Oh god" Jenny moaned.

Ash left one hand to play with Jenny's other nipple while his other hand moved down to Jenny's pussy. He played with the little hair that was there before striking his target. He wasted no time and shoved three fingers into Jenny's tight cunt.

"Fuck" Jenny shouted as she felt the three fingers penetrate her.

Ash thrusted his fingers in and out of Jenny harshly making the officer grip his shoulders tightly just so she could stay standing. She was very tight Ash noticed and wondered when was the last time she had be fucked. But he figured he remedy that quite quickly.

Jenny was close to coming. She just knew it. But just before she was able to reach her peak Ash pulled his fingers out.

"What are you doing? I was about to come" she asked angrily.

Ash just smirked and shoved his cock into her. Jenny's mouth formed an O. Ash didn't bother letting Jenny get adjusted and pulled back then slammed into her. He pounded the officer harshly and Jenny could do nothing, but take it. She was now sitting on the table as Ash viciously pounded her.

"Oh fucking god!" Jenny screamed.

Ash redoubled his efforts and soon Jenny was coming. She came hard, which made her slump forward. Ash stopped and waited for her to recover. When she did she was weak.

"Damn, I haven't had a fucking like that in years" she said gasping.

"Ready for round two?" Ash asked smirking.

Jenny's eyes widen with panic.

Ash began pounding away again without a care and Jenny was back to screaming. This went on for several times. Jenny would black out from an orgasm and Ash would wait for her to come round only to fuck her again. After the fifth time Jenny was very tired and weak. Her whole body was a quivering mess. She was covered in sweat and her voice was hoarse. It was at this time Ash decided to take pity on the officer.

He fucked her slowly this time wanting this time to last. He knew he was close to coming and want to draw it out as long as he could.

Jenny liked this change of pace and enjoyed it. She was able to feel Ash's cock more with the slower thrusts and She was amazed that this young man had such a monster of a cock. Not to mention he had the stamina of a million Tauros. It simply amazed. She felt him speed up slightly and she hoped he wouldn't fucked violently again.

Ash bet down and lavished Jenny's sweat covered breasts. He licked, sucked and bit at them. This only increased Jenny's pleasure. She was now a moaning mess as she laid on the wooden table being fucked.

Ash felt his orgasm approaching.

"I'm going to come soon, where do you want it?" he whispered into her ear.

"In me please, I haven't had any cum in me for so long" Jenny moaned.

"As you wish" Ash said.

Ash kept up his pace and soon he flooded Jenny's cunt with his seed. Jenny moaned with satisfaction of being filled. It was a sensation she had missed.

When Ash pulled out Jenny was still lying on the table. His cum was dripping out of her well-fucked cunt.

"Aren't you a sight" Ash commented.

Jenny was too tired to say a thing.

When Jenny got her strength back they got dressed and headed back to the front of the station. It didn't take long for Ash's friends to find and they were relieved that he was alright. They left after saying goodbye to Jenny after thanking her for watching over Ash.

Jenny sighed as she got back in her chair. This was a day she would never forget.


	5. Iris

**Chapter 5: Iris**

Iris was horny. She hadn't had a good fucking by a cock in a long time and traveling with two guys didn't give her the time she needed to get a good fucking or any relief of any kind. She glanced at Cilan and knew that the guy had no interest in her. But with a glance at Ash, well, he might be a possibility. She just needed to find a way to get him alone. They came to a stop and Cilan decided to take a nap. So this left Ash and Iris. This when she decided to put her impromptu plan into action.

"Hey Ash, want to see what Pokémon are around here?" she asked.

"Sure, but what about Cilan?" Ash asked.

"We'll leave him a note. Axew and Pikachu can stay with him. We'll be safe by ourselves" Iris said.

Ash nodded and told his yellow companion to stay.

Soon Ash and Iris were way from their rest spot. They saw some Pokémon and Ash was amazed by the different types. This is when Iris decided it was time to pounce.

"Hey Ash" she said.

Ash turned only to have Iris pressing her lips to his. He was shocked to say the least since he didn't think Iris liked him like that. But he wasn't a stranger to kissing and began kissing Iris back. The kissing began to get more passionate. Iris tugged at Ash's clothes and Ash was doing the same to Iris'. Soon Iris was naked and laid on her back. She was panting from the excitement and she knew she was wet from it all.

Ash was naked also and as kept kissing Iris as he shoved two fingers into her dripping pussy. She moaned into Ash's mouth at this action. Ash pumped his fingers in and out of Iris hard and fast and soon Iris was coming. Ash took his fingers of Iris and put them in her mouth. Iris moaned as she tasted herself.

"How long have you planned this?" Ash asked breaking the moment.

"Not long" Iris said panting.

"I see" Ash said.

Iris was worried with Ash's answer, but when he positioned himself so his cock was lined up to Iris' soaking pussy she knew that everything would be alright.

Ash pushed into Iris and groaned as he felt Iris' velvet walls clench him. She was so tight that she could be a virgin. But when he pushed all the way in with no resistance that told him otherwise. He pulled out and Iris held onto Ash begging him not to. He slammed back into her with force. Iris now knew that she was going to get a great fucking from Ash.

Ash pumped in and out of Iris relishing the feeling of Iris' tight pussy. He dipped his head down and began licking and sucking her breasts. Iris was already a moaning mess that this extra stimulate took her over the edge. Ash paused his movements as she rode her orgasm him. He was going to savor this time since he hadn't had a pussy this tight for a while.

Once Iris was down from her orgasm Ash then began pumping in and out of Iris once again. He then thought he needed to change it up some. So he stopped.

"Why'd you stop" Iris whined.

"On your hands and knees" Ash ordered.

Iris quickly did as she was told making sure Ash's cock was still in her as she moved. Once on her hands and knees Ash began moving in and out of her again. Lord, this was so much better. Ash's cock was now touching places he hadn't before. She felt her third orgasm coming.

"Oh God" she moaned aloud.

Ash once again paused and waited til Iris' orgasm passed then began moving again.

Iris was amazed by Ash's stamina. She never had a guy last this long with her. He also seemed to know what he was doing and that's what she liked. She liked experienced lovers.

Ash got bored again and had Iris move to her back again. This time though Ash threw her legs over his shoulders and began moving in and out of Iris again. Iris again felt Ash's cock touch places she hadn't felt before. And once again she was coming.

Ash was getting tired a bit and knew he didn't have much time before he needed to come. He always prided himself in how long he could go without coming, but he knew he had to come some time. So he shrugged Iris' leg off his shoulders and fucked her in the position they started in. He felt his release coming.

"I'm coming, where do you want it?" He grunted.

"In me please" Iris moaned.

With one final shove Ash shot into Iris' pulsating pussy.

Both were quite tired and were panting heavily.

"Damn Ash, that was the best fucking I've ever had" Iris said once she able to regain her breath.

"I'm happy that you liked it. I aim to please" Ash said with a smile.

"Well then, I think you need a reward" Iris said.

Before Ash could say a thing Iris pulled out of Ash and moved so she could get at his cock. She shoved Ash's limp cock into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around.

"Oh Iris" Ash moaned.

Iris bobbed her head up and down as she swirled her tongue. She tasted not only herself on Ash's cock, but some of Ash's cum too. She liked the way they tasted together. She felt Ash's cock harden in her mouth and that just made her redouble her efforts. Once Ash's cock was fully hard she deep-throated Ash's cock. She felt it hit the back of her throat and she was pleased.

Ash was amazed. The only other girl who could deep throat him was May. Dawn and Misty tried many times, but they could never succeed.

Iris wanted Ash to come in her mouth so she pulled every trick she knew out. She played with Ash's balls. She used her throat and swallowed so Ash's cock would be compressed by her throat muscles.

"Iris, I'm going to come" Ash warned.

Iris put her full energy into making Ash come. With a loud grunt Ash came and Iris swallowed his entire load. She loved the taste of Ash's cum and she licked Ash's cock clean.

"That was amazing Iris" Ash said.

"It was. We should do this again soon" Iris said.

"Yeah" Ash said.

The two got their clothes back on and head back to Cilan and their Pokémon with smiles on their faces.


	6. AN

I acknowledge that these chapters that I'm posting aren't mine. They all belong to Sheltie. But they aren't uploaded to FanFiction and I just loved them so much I had to upload them.


	7. Dawn, May and Misty

**Chapter 6: Dawn, May, & Misty**

Misty grunted as she was pushed forward. Her whole body was glisten with sweat.

"Damn Mist, how can you still so tight after all these years" Ash grunted.

"I am just special like that" Misty panted.

Ash grunted as he pumped in and out of the Cerulean Gym Leader. They've been having this illicit affair for years. It all started during their journey through Johto traveled around the Kanto region collecting Frontier Symbols. On his way home he stopped by the Cerulean Gym and found Misty masturbating in her room. Ash stripped off his clothes and decided to join in on the fun. Misty was shocked at first, but then enjoyed Ash's nicely sized cock. His was so much bigger than Tracey's or Brock's. Plus Ash's cock was thicker also. Not to mention he had the stamina of thirty Tauros. She knew she'd be the envy of her sisters. They always complained about how small their partners are or how quickly they came.

"Come on Ash, give it to me harder" Misty moaned.

Ash pounded Misty harder making her small breasts jiggle. She then felt Ash's hand cup her breasts and she moaned in satisfaction. Ash felt his balls tighten and he blasted inside Misty. This caused her to come as well.

"Oh god Mist, you always have the tightest pussy" Ash panted.

"Thanks Ash, I am glad you enjoy it" Misty said wiping the sweat from her brow.

Misty wasn't the only girl Ash fucks. He fucks all of his female companions as well as other girls he meets that he finds attractive. All of Ash's female companions know this and accepts that they have to share Ash.

"Come on Misty, your turn is over it's mine now" Dawn whined.

Ash and Misty turned to find Dawn and May naked and waiting. Dawn's breasts were a modest size and she had a nice patch of blue pubic hair just above her wet pussy. While May had the biggest breasts of the three girls. She kept her pussy free of hair.

"Fine, Dawn, you're up" Misty huffed.

Dawn hopped up on the bed very excited to finally have her turn. She then got on her hands and knees wigging her butt.

"Come on Ash, give it to me" she said gleefully.

Ash sighed and sank his still hard cock into Dawn's wet pussy. She squealed as he entered her. Once he bottomed out in her he pulled out making Dawn whine only to push back to make Dawn squeal again then whine as Ash pulled out. This went on the whole time Ash fucked her.

"God, why does she have to squeal and whine like that?" Misty asked shaking her head.

"Not sure, but you know you grunt and pant a lot during sex" May said.

"I do not" Misty said stubbornly.

"You do and you know it. You've seen video of yourself the time we filmed each other with Ash" May said pointedly.

Misty pouted. She knew she grunted and panted when she had sex, but that's how she reacted.

"Whatever, what do you know of this Iris Ash had traveled with?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Not much, but Ash has told me that she is very kinky" May said.

"When is she supposed to come?" Misty asked.

"Next week" May said.

The sound of Dawn's loud squeal signaled that she had come. This also broke the girl's chat they were having. Soon it changed back to Dawn usual whines and squeals, which meant Ash hadn't come yet. The deal was that each girl got fucked until Ash came inside them. And since Ash could stave off his release for a long time coupled with his stamina meant that the three girls came a couple times before Ash did. That made him very valuable to the girls.

"Anyway, how should we approach her on this?" Misty asked getting back to their conversation.

"Not sure, Ash didn't tell her that he's screwed us and still does. So we might have to move in with caution" May said.

Misty nodded in agreement. Who knows what you're dealing with when you try to bring a new girl into their unique relationship. They chatted some more as the sounds of whines and squeals were the background noise with the occasional loud squeal, which signaled Dawn coming.

A final very loud squeal signaled Dawn coming and Ash grunted, which meant he had come. Dawn had collapsed on to the bed and Ash was panting trying to catch his breath.

"I think you killed her this time Ash" Misty said looking at the unconscious blue haired coordinator.

May checked the girl's pulse and shook her head.

"Not yet" she said shaking her head.

They moved Dawn off the bed and May got on.

"Alright Ash, you have enough for me?" the big breasted brunette asked.

Ash wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Give me a moment May, I've been going almost non-stop" Ash said.

Misty, who exited the room came back with an energy drink.

"Here Ash, we wouldn't want you to get dehydrated" she said as she him the drink.

Ash took the drink and downed the whole thing.

"Thanks Mist" he said wiping his mouth.

Misty smiled and pushed him back to May.

"Fuck her good" she said.

Ash smiled and plunged his cock in to May, who sighed with content.

"I'll never get tired of this beast inside me" she commented.

Ash began pumping away making May moan with pleasure.

"That's it Ash pound me, pound me good" May moaned.

Her large breasts jiggled as she was being pounded and Ash dipped his head down and started to ravish them. This only increased May's pleasure. She was now moaning even louder.

"Oh god Ash, that's it suck my tits, lick them, bit them, they're all yours baby" May panted.

"Damn, I wished I had May's tits" Misty muttered.

"So do I" Dawn said.

"I thought you'd be out for the rest of the night" Misty said.

"Just needed a good rest" Dawn said with a yawn.

The two girls then turned back to watch Ash fuck May. Ash was plowing into the brunette coordinator with no mercy and May was enjoying every moment of it. Each girl liked something different. May liked it a bit rough. Dawn was more the one that liked it gentle. Misty had no preference at all. All three girls had been with Ash and have also been with one another. They knew they weren't lesbians since they loved Ash's cock, but a little girl time wasn't a bad thing either.

The rest of the night Ash and his three girls fucked one another in every way possible. Misty had pulled out her nice collection of dildos that she had for personal use and she used them on both Dawn and May. The other two girls did the same thing to the gym leader. The three girls did this to give Ash a break between fuckings.

They all fell asleep feeling content and dreams of when they'd have their next fuck session.


	8. Johanna

**Chapter 7: Johanna**

Johanna was humming as she finished the dishes when she heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" She asked aloud.

Her Glameow just yawned and went back to sleep after the sudden disturbance.

"My mighty protector" Johanna commented with a smile.

She went to the door and found Ash Ketchum standing there.

"Oh my, Ash, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I thought I'd surprise Dawn. It's been a while since I've seen her and all" Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash, but Dawn isn't here. She left a few days ago to the Hoenn region" Johanna said.

"Oh" Ash said frowning.

"Please come in though" Johanna said stepping aside.

"Thank you, it's been a long trek here" Ash said.

It was nearly night and it was decided that Ash would stay over night and head back home the next day. Johanna had some leftovers from dinner and Ash hadn't eaten at all. So while Ash ate Johanna sat down and the two chatted. Johanna told Ash stories of her travel adventures and Ash told her some of his that Dawn hadn't mentioned.

Johanna liked the young man in front of her. He was polite and courteous. She reminded her of the man that was Dawn's father. How she missed him, but he went off to go on a journey and she was left with a reminder of their time together in the name of Dawn.

"That was a great meal Johanna" Ash said.

"Thank you Ash, I know I am nowhere near your mother, but I manage" Johanna said.

Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom, had legendary cooking skills that was well-known to Ash's friends and their families.

"Johanna, you're being modesty. Your cooking is great" Ash said.

"Thank you Ash" Johanna said with a smile.

Ash helped with the dishes even though Johanna told him she didn't need any help. Soon Ash was in the living room relaxing after his travel and Johanna went upstairs to set up a bed for Ash. She changed the sheets and everything to make it comfortable for her guest. Once downstairs again they continued their talk trading stories about their adventures.

Johanna was amazed at all Ash had been up to in his years of traveling not to mention all the people he had met.

Soon it was late and Ash decided to turn in. Johanna followed soon after.

Later that night Johanna was in her bed. She looked to her bedside table and debated with herself. Every night since Dawn had first left she'd pleasure herself with a dildo she had. She only stopped when Dawn was home or there were guests. But tonight she was having trouble fighting her urge. Maybe it was because Ash looked so much her husband that it made her remember the intimate times they had together. This had her wet just thinking about it. But she couldn't, it would be terribly embarrassing if she were caught. But that then ignited another fire she hadn't known existed. The chance of being caught.

This excited her. She never thought she was that kind of person to getting wet at the possibility of getting caught. So with a deep breath she opened the drawer and pulled out a seven inch blue dildo. She smiled and caressed the plastic phallus lovingly. This item gave her so much pleasure. She then reached under the covers and pulled her panties down then shoved the dildo under the sheets and into her waiting pussy.

She moaned softly as she was spread apart. Soon she was working it in and out of her at a slow pace. She couldn't go fast for fear of making too much noise and draw attention. But soon she was lost in her pleasure and was pumping the dildo in and out as fast as she could. She was panting and whining.

"Fuck yes, oh yes" she moaned.

Ash was fast asleep when he heard it. He awoke and looked around. It took him a moment to remember he wasn't in his room. Once that was established he decided to check out where the sound was coming from. It sounded like panting and moaning. He hoped Johanna wasn't hurt or something. He crept through the hall to Johanna's room where the sound was emitting from. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door. The sight before him left him shocked.

On the bed covers abandoned was Johanna fucking herself with a blue object. Ash felt himself harden at the sight. He had seen many things during his journeys like Brock fucking Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny not mention a few of his own experiences like his first time with Misty. It happened just after they left Brock in the Orange Islands. Then there was his times with May and other girls he had met on his travels. Including a certain blue-haired coordinator whose mother he was now watching.

"Oh Yes!" Johanna screamed as she orgasmed.

This shook Ash out of his stunned state, but now he was horny.

Johanna was tired. She had just had the best orgasm ever. That's when she noticed Ash in the doorway. She immediately grabbed the blankets to cover herself.

Neither spoke. Johanna was afraid of what to say and Ash was too horny to say a thing. He then walked over and shucked his pajamas off as he went. Johanna watched as Ash revealed more of himself to her and she couldn't help, but to lick her lips as she saw Ash's physique. The boy was in great shape with lean muscles. Once Ash removed his boxers Johanna was amazed by the size of Ash's cock. It was bigger than her blue dildo not to mention thicker. Oh she wanted that in her.

Ash pulled the covers away from the dazed Johanna and got into bed with his friend's mother. He pulled Johanna's nightgown off and reveled at the sight of her body. Johanna kept herself in good shape and it showed. Her breasts were a nice C close to D cup. She had a bit of belly pudge, but that didn't deter him at all. Her pussy was covered with a nice patch of blue hair. It glisten from the recent excitement it had.

Ash turned and placed a kiss on Johanna's lips and this in turned got her attention. She kissed back and moved her hand to stroke Ash. Ash moaned slightly as Johanna's hand worked her magic. She was much better than her daughter.

As much as Johanna liked stroking Ash's cock she wanted in her right now. So she guided Ash's meat to her waiting pussy. Ash let her though as soon as he felt his cock head touch Johanna's wet lips he took over and pushed in. Johanna moaned as she was stretched. Ash was amazed that Johanna was tight even after she pleasured herself recently. Once fully in they looked at one another. Ash pulled back making Johanna mewl. Once only the tip of his cock was in her he shoved back in. Johanna shrieked at this.

This was the rhythm that Ash fucked with. Ash would pull almost completely out then slam back in. It had Johanna shrieking for more. It had been so long since she had a cock inside her.

"More Ash, more, fuck me like the whore I am!" Johanna screamed.

Ash just grunted as he worked to make Johanna scream.

Johanna felt her orgasm coming and she let out a soundless scream as she black out. Ash came just as Johanna did.

When Johanna awoke she found Ash caressing her cheek.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Great, that was the best fuck I have ever had" Johanna said.

"I'm glad, but the night isn't over yet" Ash said.

Johanna didn't know if she could go another round, but she didn't want it to end so soon either.

So Ash fucked Johanna the whole night capped off with Johanna giving Ash a blowjob before they went to sleep.

The next morning Ash was ready to go. Before he left though he kissed Johanna goodbye then whispered in her ear.

"You are better than your daughter."


	9. Caroline

**Chapter 8: Caroline**

Caroline sat back as she looked at the trainer that had captured her daughter's heart. She had to make sure he was worthy of her daughter. Sure her husband, Norman, had approved of the relationship, but she needed to see if he was worthy enough.

"So you love my daughter?" she asked sternly.

"Yes I do Caroline" Ash said with a nod.

"I see, I like you Ash, but I am not sure if you're good enough for my daughter" Caroline said.

"Um, is there anything I can do to convince you?" Ash asked.

Caroline smirked. This was her opening. She had felt something for this trainer ever since she first met him so long ago. Her sex life with her husband had gone stagnant. They rarely did it and when they did he came before she even got started. In the end of it all she had to finished the job with her own hand while Norman slept.

"I might have something in mind, but the question is how much do you love May?" Caroline asked.

"I love her with all my heart, I'd do anything for May" Ash said with conviction.

Caroline could tell Ash was telling the truth.

"Very well, come with me" she said.

Ash did as he was told and was led up to Caroline and Norman's bedroom.

"Um, what are we doing here?" he asked nervously.

"You're going to have test to see how much you love my daughter" Caroline said with a smile.

Ash gulped, he didn't like where this was going.

Caroline closed and locked the door. Once that was done she stripped out her clothes leaving a lacy black bra and panties on. Now Caroline looked pretty good for having given birth to two kids. She kept herself in shape. Her C sized breasts were quite tantalizing especially with her nipples poking out.

"Um, Caroline" Ash said nervously.

"Ash, I'm going to be blunt. If you want to continue to date my daughter you're going to have to fuck me" Caroline said.

Ash's eyes widen. Now he had a few options on what he could do. He could say no and have Caroline end his relationship with May. He could have sex with Caroline and have Norman kill him when he finds out. Either option wasn't very appealing to him.

"Don't worry Ash, Norman will never know" Caroline said reading Ash's thoughts about her husband.

Ash was still quite nervous, but that didn't stop him from creating a nice bulge in his pants. Caroline saw this and licked her lips. He seemed to be bigger than Norman. She moved forward and kissed the trainer hard on the mouth. As she was doing this one of her hands squeezed Ash's bulge. Ash grunted when Caroline squeezed him.

Ash sighed, he relented and began to kiss back. His hands moved and began to caress Caroline's body hesitantly.

"No need to be shy Ash, I'm all yours" she whispered huskily.

They got back to kissing this time with Ash was more willing. The young trainer gathered more confidence and his hands caressed Caroline's body and groped her breasts through her bra.

"Yes Ash" Caroline moaned.

They moved to the bed since it would be more comfortable.

Caroline pulled Ash's shirt off and caressed his nicely toned body. She then un-zipped Ash's pants and pulled them down. Then she pulled off his boxers next. She grasped Ash's cock. She looked down and saw that she was right. Ash was much bigger than Norman. She began to stroke Ash's cock with a smile.

Ash had taken off Caroline's bra and then playing with Caroline's now free breasts. Caroline moaned as she felt Ash's hands mold and grope her breasts. She loved how much attention Ash was giving her body. God she missed this. They kept kissing as Ash removed Caroline's panties. Once her panties were removed he played with her cunt.

Caroline moaned as she was being played with, but she wanted more. She guided Ash's cock to her waiting pussy. She needed this badly. As soon as she felt the tip of his cock touch her she shivered. When Ash felt his cock touch Caroline's cunt he took over and pushed into her. He was amazed how tight Caroline was even after giving birth to two kids. He pushed in and soon was fully incased within Caroline.

"God! It's been so long since I've been this full" Caroline moaned.

Ash pulled out slowly making Caroline moan. Then he pushed back in. He started off at a slow pace since Caroline was tight.

"Ash, faster, harder" Caroline demanded.

Ash obliged and started to thrust into Caroline harder. Caroline moaned louder at this. Her breasts bounced and jiggled and Ash was mesmerized.

"Go ahead Ash suck them, lick them. They are yours to play with" Caroline moaned when she saw Ash looking at her chest.

Ash bent down and began sucking Caroline's breasts. He tasted the sweat and he loved it. He then took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking it.

"Oh yes Ash, suck my nipples suck it" Caroline moaned.

Ash thrusted in and out of Caroline's pussy hard. He knew he was going to come soon.

"I'm coming" he warned.

"Please Ash, come inside me" Caroline begged.

Ash was a bit leery of doing that since he didn't want her to get pregnant. But Caroline had other plans. She wrapped her legs around Ash's waist to keep him inside her. She wasn't going to have Ash come anywhere else except in her.

Ash came and Caroline's cunt was flooded with Ash's fertile seed. She sighed and reveled in the feeling.

"I approve of your relationship with my daughter" she said.

"Um, thank you" Ash said.

"I think this is the start of something amazing" Caroline said with a smile before dozing off.


	10. Delia

**Chapter 9: Delia**

Delia Ketchum sighed as she closed her eyes. Hot water soothed her sore body. She had a long hard day with her son being back. It's not that she didn't like that her son was home, but the boy was full of energy and she was getting older. This thought made her frown. She looked down at her body and noticed she was in reasonably good shape. Her breasts were a size D with some sag in them. She had a bit of a pudgy belly, but that came with age even though she did her best to exercise it away. Her legs were still toned and she had a bit of a tan from working outdoors. She was so busy examining herself that she didn't hear the bathroom door open, nor the shower door open either. It was feeling two hands cup her breasts that made her alert.

"What?" she asked.

"Relax mom, I just want to thank you for all that you've done for me" Ash whispered in her ear.

Delia was still a bit tense when she felt her son's naked body press against hers. She felt his hard cock between her butt cheeks. God lord, he was big.

"Relax mom, let me do all the work" Ash said calmly.

He kneaded and tweaked Delia's breasts with expert skill and Delia couldn't help, but let out a moan.

"Oh Ash, that feels good" she murmured.

"It's only the beginning" Ash said.

He then spun Delia around and pushed her against the wall. He got down on his knees and attacked her pussy with hunger. Delia gasped as she felt her son's tongue wiggle inside her. She grabbed Ash's head to hold him there. It had been far too long since she felt such pleasure.

"Ash, Ash, make mommy come. Oh, make mommy come" Delia moaned.

Ash stopped his tongue attack and stuck two fingers into his mom and started to assault her clit with his tongue. This caused Delia to climax. Her knees were weak from her powerful orgasm. She hadn't climaxed like that in like forever.

Ash licked up the juices oozing from his mother before moving up kissing and licking. He played her bellybutton a bit then got to her breasts. He took his time on Delia's breasts. He caressed them. Licked them. Sucked them. Delia was moaning again as her son worked her breasts. Ash avoid Delia's nipples making her arch her back trying to force it into her son's mouth.

Ash chuckled.

"You're a slut mom. You're getting off your son sucking your breasts" he said.

Delia felt her cheeks heat up at this and wanted to deny it, but that's when Ash went for her nipples.

"Oh yes, I am a slut, I am your slut Ashy" Delia moaned as she clutched Ash's head to her chest.

She came once again and her knees were like jelly. She probably would have fallen if Ash hadn't wrapped an arm around her waist.

Ash moved up and soon looking his mother in the eye.

"Time to fuck" he said.

Before Delia could say no Ash grabbed one of Delia's legs and lifted it to his hip. He aimed his cock and thrusted in. Delia felt her pussy expand. Lord it felt good to have a cock in her again. It was so warm and she could feel every vein. He was so big, much bigger than her husband, Ash's father. Once fully incased in his mom Ash smirked. He was a motherfucker. He then began to pull out slowly causing Delia to whine in protest. Once only the head of his cock was still in he then thrusted back in.

Delia's head snapped back and she moaned loudly. Ash continued this thorough and deep fucking. Delia was in a haze of pleasure. She had no idea where Ash learned to fuck like this, but he was good, no, great at it.

"You're so tight mom, so damn tight" Ash grunted.

Delia smiled and worked her inner muscles a bit to grip Ash better.

"Fucking damn!" Ash gasped.

He then pushed Delia harder against the wall and pulled her legs up so she had to wrap them around his waist. Once that was done he went to town. He started to pound Delia hard and fast.

"Oh Ash, Ash, Ash, fuck me, fuck me" Delia moaned.

Ash bent his head down and licked Delia's breasts. He was going to get her to come one more time before he did. Delia gasped loudly as her orgasm washed over her. She became limp and Ash had to hold her up. He slowed his pace since he wanted his mom to be conscious when she felt his seed enter her. So he slowed his pace to a crawl waiting for Delia to awake.

Delia awoke feeling tired yet refreshed. It was an odd feeling to have, but also exhilarating too. She then notice that Ash was still in her pumping away at a slow pace.

"Have you come yet?" she asked.

"No, I wanted you to be awake when I did" Ash said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come in your mommy" Delia purred.

Ash grinned and started to increase his pace. He felt his balls tighten and with one final thrust he came inside his mom.

"Oh baby, that was lovely" Delia crooned.

Ash panted a bit, but had a smile on his face. He had just had one his fantasies come true. He had fucked his mother. He pulled out with his cock slightly limp.

Delia looked at it and licked her lips. She then got on her hands and knees. She began stroking Ash's semi-hard cock.

"I think my Ashy deserves a reward" Delia said with a smile.

She then put Ash's cock into her mouth and began licking and sucking it.

Ash gritted his teeth as he felt his mom's tongue work his cock.

"Damn mom, so good" he groaned.

Delia grinned around son's cock. She bobbed her head and then decided to try something she had only done once. She shoved Ash's entire cock into her mouth. She felt it hit the back of her throat. Her throat muscles began to work as she swallowed over and over.

Ash groaned. He had no idea his mother knew how to deep-throat. He didn't know how long he was going to last with this.

"Mom, I'm going to come" he warned.

This only increased Delia movements and soon Ash's come shot down her throat. She had to moved back a bit and the his seed filled her mouth. She swallowed it all and cleaned Ash's cock.

"Thank you Ash, I needed to relax" Delia said with a smile.

"Anytime mom, anytime" Ash said.


	11. Delia, Caroline and Johanna

**Chapter 10: Delia, Caroline, & Johanna**

Ash looked the invitation again. He was unsure why his mom sent it to him and not call him. Mainly since the invite was to his house for a special New Year's celebration. He read it over again then shrugged.

/Scene Break/

"Everything ready?" Delia asked.

"Yes, we got everything set" Johanna said.

"I can't wait to see his face" Caroline said smiling.

"Yes, this is going to be one New Years Ash isn't going to forget" Delia said smiling also.

The three giggled at the fun they were going to have.

/Scene Break/

Ash arrived back home and entered.

"I'm home" he called.

"Hello honey" Delia said.

Ash's jaw dropped as he saw his mom wearing a sheer negligee in a red color.

"M-m-mom" Ash gaped.

"Oh Ash, hello" Caroline said.

Caroline came out wearing a sheer white negligee.

"C-C-Caroline" Ash gaped.

"Hello Ash" Johanna said.

Johanna came out wearing a sheer black negligee.

By now Ash was completely speechless as well as most of his blood had flowed to his crotch.

"We decided to have a little _intimate_ party. Just us" Delia said lustfully.

Ash gulped as his cock twitched.

Caroline was the first to spot the bulge in Ash's pants.

"I saw it first" May's mother called.

Delia and Johanna pouted at this, but knew they'd have all night for their turn.

Caroline made her way over and pulled Ash into a deep kiss. This kiss unfroze Ash and then it took him a moment for him to kiss back. Mainly since this was May's mother kissing him and he had no idea if he should or not. But the feeling of Caroline's breasts pushing into him was too much and his hormones took over. He began kissing back as his hands moved and grabbed Caroline's breasts.

"Mmm Ash" Caroline moaned.

Caroline moved a hand down and grabbed Ash's package. She rubbed it for a bit, but then Ash groaned. He needed more contact. Caroline saw this and unzipped Ash's pants and took them off along with his boxers. Ash's cock popped out and all three mothers gazed lustfully at the piece of meat before them. It was so big and thick. This was going to an end of the year they'd never forget.

Caroline's hand went back to stroking Ash's cock, but soon she got down on her knees and took the piece of meat in her mouth. Ash groaned as Caroline began sucking his cock.

"Oh fuck" Ash grunted.

He moved his hips slightly fucking Caroline's face. Caroline was moaning as her mouth was full of cock. It had been so long since she had a good cock in her mouth and though she was a bit rusty in the blowjob department she still thought of herself as one of the best.

Ash was now grunting as he pumping his cock in and out of Caroline's mouth loving how the mother of one of his best friend's tongue slithered around his rod.

"I'm going to come" Ash said with gritted teeth.

Caroline applied more suction and soon her mouth was flooded with Ash's seed. She took it all though a bit leaked out of her mouth. She then felt herself being grabbed and pulled into a standing position. Then her mouth was pillaged. It was Delia. She wanted some of her son's seed. Johanna then took over to get her share.

"Mmmm, he tastes good. No wonder Dawn's always so happy" Johanna said.

"Yes, Misty is the same" Delia said.

"I recognized this taste when I've eaten out May" Caroline said.

Ash upon hearing this knew that these three knew about him being with their daughters. Though Misty wasn't Delia's daughter, she was close enough to it that Delia thought of Misty as her own daughter. He didn't know why, but instead of panicking it made him hornier. His cock arose at this.

"Look girls, he's ready for more" Johanna said.

"It's yours then since you spotted it" Caroline said.

Delia pouted since she would still have to wait her turn to have her son.

Johanna pulled Ash to the couch. She laid down and pulled off her negligee leaving her completely naked. She then spread her legs revealing her cunt to Ash.

"Fuck me Ash, fuck me like you do my daughter" she said panting heavily.

Ash wasted no time and slammed his newly harden cock in Johanna. Johanna's eyes widen as she was filled and stretched to the max. Lord, she hadn't felt so full in such a long time. Not even her toys filled her this way.

"Oh Ash" Johanna moaned.

Ash moved back and forth as he fucked Johanna. Johanna wasn't as tight as Dawn, but was still plenty tight. He wondered when was the last time Johanna had been truly fucked and guessed that it had been a while given how tight she was. Ash then dove down and began to ravish Johanna's jiggling breasts with his mouth. This only increased the retired coordinator's pleasure. She had dreamed about how could Ash was and it seemed he was better than her imagination.

Meanwhile Caroline and Delia watched. Both were playing with themselves.

"This is so hot" Caroline said.

"Yes it is" Delia said with a wicked look.

Before Caroline could react Delia had Caroline on the ground and ripped off her negligee. Soon a red one joined the white sheer piece of clothing in discarded pile. Delia wasted no time and dove at Caroline's pussy and ate her friend out earnestly.

"Oh fuck Delia! Lick me you bitch, use that tongue and make me come" Caroline groaned.

Delia grinned as her mouth covered Caroline's revealed clit. She shoved three fingers into the wife of the Petalburg gym leader and started fucking her with them.

Back with Ash and Johanna they were both moaning and groaning as sweat covered their bodies. Ash's thrusting was getting more frantic as he was close to release as Johanna had already come several times. The couch cushion under her butt was soaked with her juices.

"Fuck, I'm coming" Ash announced.

"In me baby, shoot your load in me. I need to feel your seed" Johanna whined.

Ash shoved his cock into Johanna one more time and his come drenched her insides.

"Oh Ash, that was lovely" Johanna crooned.

Ash was panting as he did his best to regain his strength.

"Ash honey" Delia said.

Ash turned to find his mother kneeling before him.

"Mom?" Ash asked.

"Pull that luscious cock out and give it to momma. Mommy will make it all better" Delia said lustfully.

Ash felt his spent cock twitch slightly just hearing his mom talk like that. He pulled his limp cock out of Johanna and placed it in his mother's mouth. He felt his mother's tongue bath his rod lovingly and he groaned. Delia took her time licking and sucking off all of Johanna's juices off her son's cock. She wanted to savor it, plus she wanted to take her time getting her son hard again. Slowly she started to bob her head as Ash's cock began to harden gradually again.

Ash groaned. He grabbed the back of his mom's head to control the pace. He wanted to skull fuck her, but held off. It wouldn't be right. Plus, it was taking longer for his cock to get back to its fully hard glory. I mean you just fucked Johanna really hard so it would take a while to get back to full mast. Not to mention he had a blowjob earlier by Caroline. As soon as Ash was fully hard his cock was removed from Delia's mouth. Ash groaned from the loss of her warm mouth.

"My turn" Delia purred.

She then yanked and threw Ash to the ground. She straddled Ash's waist and aimed his cock right at her pussy and sank down. She moaned the entire way. It has been so long since she had a real cock in her. As soon as her son's cock was fully in her she sat there just enjoying the feeling of her son being inside her. But it didn't last as she rotated her hips and rocked back and forth. She was going to make this last.

Back with Johanna, she was exhausted on the couch. She groaned as she turned her head. She felt someone lapping at her nipple and she opened her eyes. Caroline came into view and it was her tongue doing the lapping.

"Hello, I got bored" Caroline said.

"Mmmm, I don't mind at all" Johanna said.

"Good, because I've wanted to taste you ever since I saw you" Caroline said.

Johanna, who was still tired from her bout with Ash just let Caroline do whatever she wanted. Caroline crawled on top of Johanna and then move down and her mouth attacked Johanna's still slightly sensitive cunt. Johanna let out a long moan as Caroline sucked up not only Johanna's juices, but Ash's seed out of the retired coordinator.

Ash was enjoying getting fucked by his mom. All he did was raise and lower his hips to help his mom out. Delia was doing most of the work, but she didn't mind it since she controlled the pace. Ash could only stare at his mother's huge breasts. He couldn't stop himself and he rose up and began to ravish them. Delia groaned as more pleasure rocked through her body.

"Oh Ash, that's it suck your mommy's tits. Suck them baby" Delia wailed.

Ash moved his mouth and began nipping at his mother's breasts. This only drove Delia more insane. She sped up her fucking and began to slam herself up and down on Ash's cock.

Ash grunted as the speed of the fucking increased. He wasn't used to being on the bottom when this happened. He was more of a on top kind of person when it came to a fast and hard fuck. But this time he allowed his mom to do since she knew what she wanted. Soon Delia's orgasm peaked and her cunt squeezed Ash's cock causing Ash to shot his load.

"Oh Ash, I can feel your seed in me" Delia sighed.

Delia rolled off of Ash and Ash was totally tired. He looked at the clock and found it was only nine. He got there at seven. He'd going at it for two hours non-stop.

"Ash, it's my turn" Caroline said with her face covered with Johanna's juices from her recent release.

"I don't know if I can get it up again" Ash said exhausted.

Caroline pouted, but she was determined to have Ash's cock in her. She crawled over and licked off all of Delia's juices off of Ash's cock. The piece of meat twitch at this sensation.

"I'd say you have one more round in you" Caroline said with a smirk.

"I guess so" Ash said unsure if he could go another round.

It took some time, but Ash got hard again and when he was he rolled over so he was on top of Caroline.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Mmm yeah, fuck my pussy" Caroline said in a throaty tone.

Ash obliged her and thrusted his cock into Caroline. Caroline moaned as she was stretched. It had been a long time even with her husband. Nights with her husband were quick and unfulfilling. She had to find her release through her hand or trust dildo while her husband snored. Now here she was getting fucked by a man in his prime. His cock much bigger than her husband's. She was going to enjoy this.

"Ash, fuck me, yes, fuck my cunt. Fuck me like the whore I am" Caroline moaned.

Ash did, he slammed in and out of Caroline hard and fast. He didn't care about anything else. Caroline soon came then Ash did squirting his seed deep inside her.

"I'm done" Ash said totally wiped out.

"Don't worry dear, we've plenty of time before the new year" Delia said.

"Yes, plenty. Lets rest for an hour then go again before the end of this year" Johanna suggested.

Grunts of approval were heard before they dozed off.

Ash's finally thought before he passed out was, _What a hell of a way to end the year_.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is set in High School.**

 **Chapter 11: Iris**

Iris wiped the sweat from her brow. She had finished with her practice for the day and she needed a hot shower. She was the last one left as she headed into the locker room. She stripped of her uniform and shoved it in her gym bag. She walked to the showers with her towel and shampoo and turned the water on and waited til it was nice and hot. Once it was at the temperature she liked she got under the hot spray and felt the heat sooth her tired muscles.

She was so into the shower that she didn't hear the door open and closed nor the padding of footsteps. It wasn't til she felt a pair of hands cup her B sized breasts she realized she wasn't alone. She recognized the hands.

"Ash?!" she exclaimed.

"Relax Iris, it's just us" Ash said.

"Ash, are you crazy. You could get caught" Iris hissed.

"No way, the coach and most of the staff are gone and I paid off the janitor so he's no problem" Ash said confidently.

"Doesn't matter Ash, this is insane" Iris said.

"Oh really" Ash said as he tweaked Iris' nipple.

Iris moaned as the bolts of pleasure surged through her body.

"Ash" she gasped.

"Your mind is saying one thing while your body is saying another" Ash said as he pushed two fingers into Iris' cunt.

Iris moaned as her hips started to thrust back and forth on Ash's fingers.

Ash grinned as he kissed Iris' neck as one hand fucked her and the other caressed her breasts switching between the two tan globes.

"Fuck Ash, I'm coming" It is moaned.

Ash sped up his fingers as he thumb found her clit and began rubbing it hard and fast. Iris came in a long gasp as her juices spilled onto the floor. Ash held her so she wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Damn Ash, that was the best" Iris said panting slightly.

"I can do better" Ash said then spun Iris around and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Iris returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. They made out for a bit under the spraying water. Then Iris wanted more and she hopped up and sank down onto Ash's phallus. She moaned the whole way down.

"I love the way your cock fills me" Iris purred.

"I love the way your cunt is always so tight for me" Ash growled.

Iris smirked as she clenched her cunt muscles causing Ash to groan. He then laid himself and Iris on the ground with the water still hitting his back. He then began banging in and out of Iris tight quim.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Iris chanted.

Her chant coincided with Ash's thrusting.

"Like that Iris, like my cock rubbing you so deliciously?" Ash asked.

"I do, I love it so much. I love they way you hit all my spots and find new ones in me" Iris groaned.

Ash grounded his pelvis into Iris' before he pulled out causing him to rub against her clit. This brought her to the brink.

"HOLY FUCK!" Iris screamed.

Her screamed echoed off the tiled walls and could be heard throughout the entire locker room.

Ash grinned as Iris came down from her high. He had stopped his thrusting when she came since she squeezed his rod so tight that he feared it'd be ripped off. Once the muscles relaxed Ash started again.

Iris somehow remained conscious and moved her hips more wanting to help out in anyway she could. She wanted Ash's seed in her and she wanted it quick. She clenched her cunt muscles milking Ash's cock as much as she could.

"Fucking shit, you keep doing that and I'll hose you" Ash said through gritted teeth.

"Hose me baby, hose me good" Iris moaned.

Ash couldn't hold back and he spewed his load into Iris. He pulled out panting slightly.

"Fucking shit Iris, what's with you and milking my cock like that?" he asked.

"I wanted your seed and that was the best way to get it" Iris said getting up.

Ash shook his head.

They cleaned each other up and headed in the main locker area. Iris turned to her locker bent down to her bag. This of course gave Ash a free shot at her pussy from behind. He didn't waste it as he thrusted his hard member into Iris.

"What the Fuck?! Ash, we just fucked in the shower?" Iris asked as she grabbed the bench to keep her balance.

"So, you had to reveal your sexy ass to me along with your pussy and I couldn't resist" Ash said.

Iris rolled her eyes. He was such a horn dog at times. But she loved him and his cock. No other guy could fill her like him. No other guy could fuck her the way she liked getting fucked. He was her fuck toy, though she didn't really own him. Just rented him from time to time with other girls she knew.

Ash kept going in and out of Iris as he caressed her tight and toned ass. He then began spanking it. The sound of slapping skin caused Iris to moan loudly.

"Ash, oh Ash, spank me, spank my ass as you fuck me. God, fucking yeah, I love it!" Iris wailed.

Ash was a bit surprised, who knew Iris liked getting spanked. He discovered a new thing about her every time they fucked.

Soon Iris came. This was the biggest orgasm she ever had. She nearly lost her grip on the bench she was holding onto. Heck, she was sure she would have splinters in her hands if it weren't for the bench being made out of false wood. A wood look-alike.

Ash waited til Iris' orgasm passed then proceed to fuck her again. He then released his seed inside her for the second time. He pulled out and sat on the bench.

Iris was panting hard. Her ass was red raw from the spanking she had endured.

"Ash?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"Can we do it again?" Iris asked.

Ash just chuckled.


End file.
